


Sticks and Stones, I Want to Break Your Bones, and Your Words Don't Scare Me

by DaggerLobo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alley Sex, Biting, Choking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerLobo/pseuds/DaggerLobo
Summary: Adult Frisk and Sans have hate sex, This is my gift to you Screaming Grey Unicorn. Happy Birthday!





	Sticks and Stones, I Want to Break Your Bones, and Your Words Don't Scare Me

Sticks and Stones, I Want to Break Your Bones, and Your Words Don’t Scare Me

 

    When Frisk’s hand closed over Sans cock the first thing she thought of wasn't to get off rather it was to strangle the life out of him, via ecto-flesh.

 

    Sans was pressing her up against a wall of the ally, while her hand tight over his dick, squeezing it threateningly. Sans’ hand was wrapped around Frisk's throat and he was squeezing just hard enough to ensure his phalanges created red marks into it.

 

    Frisk growled at the blue eyed skeleton and twisted her hand in such a way that heat shot through San’s ecto-groin, it had been a really long time since someone else hand had been on his cock and at the moment it wasn’t picky at how it was being handled. Fuck her hands were so so soft and that grip was maddening.

 

    Frisk raised an eyebrow, feeling San’'s dick harden.

 

    "Interesting turn ons you have… Are you gonna bone me? Or give me a bad time?"

 

    San’s growled at her and cupped his palm over Frisk's clothed pussy, pushing his fingers against roughly.

 

    "Apologies, but I’m just… Fingering this out."

 

     San’s flexed his fingers against her panties, making the cloth dip in a bit, and Frisk couldn't stop her hips from thrusting. San’s smirked at her as she groaned at his pun. She felt so warm, her panties were staining with her sweet, disgusting honey.

 

    “Looks like I got you in the palm of my hand. Am I wetting your appetite?”

 

    Frisk narrowed her eyes, “No fucking way, you are... NOT doing this right now.” She snarled as she began to rub her thumb in the tip of his swelling cock. Sans in turn ran his thumb down Frisk’s panties, pulling them apart. He smirked when he felt Frisk shudder under his hands as one skeletal finger plunged in.

 

    Sans lessened his grip on her neck before he sank his teeth into Frisks flesh his hands finally slipped off her panties, leaving the savior of the monsters legs wide open. Frisk growled before bringing her fingers to explore his sacrum, fingering the hole just right. Sans jerked into her hand, precum sliding across her palm.

 

    “Fuck… You…” Sans choked before Frisk lead him inside of her soft, plump cunt. The way he felt her insides squish and squeeze. He almost lost it. Bringing his hands to grab her throat, he began thrusting. Frisk pinned against the wall, let out choked wails as both slide down the wall legs wrapped tightly against him as she was plowed to the floor. “I ugh… I… Your cock… Is barely in there.” she struggled to say as Sans huffed and heaved, eye glowing. He didn’t say anything about her comment, to focused on just pounding away until she couldn’t talk.  But Sans was getting tired, he couldn’t keep this up much longer.

 

    A light ‘ping; could be heard before Frisk found herself flung on top of Sans’ air coming back to her in a rush, as she was no longer getting choked. She felt her soul, and in turn her body get lifted and slammed down onto Sans’ cock. She was about to make some snappy retort but then felt her erect clit get squeezed. “OOOOOOOOO!” she howled, feeling her high hit her full force, inner walls pulsing around Sans spasming dick. Sans came fast, spilling into her hot blue goo, Frisk following right after as he played with her engorged clitoris. Frisk, fell off Sans, her cunt, and neck red from the assault, with blue cum slowly spilling out. Sans just wanted to nap, but they couldn’t stay here. Not without someone walking in on them. Their eyes came up to meet each other and just as quickly looked away. Fumbling to put back on their clothes, they stepped back and then walked off in opposite directions. Papyrus was making dinner tonight and Toriel wanted help with the school.

 

    As Sans arrived back at home, he held his head before slumping on the couch. Frisk, the kid, who is now an adult, that saved the whole monster race, just had hate sex with him. Since meeting the two never got along but… “How did it come this?” he asked himself before falling asleep.

 

    When Frisk arrived home on shakey legs, she thought to herself,  _ ‘Sticks and stones may break my bones, but damn words can spawn sex. And to think all I had to say his puns were second rate, and that his threats meant nothing to me anymore… I wonder if we can do that again.’  _ Frisk thought as she touched her neck, remembering the floating feeling when he released. Her pussy pulsed with anticipation. Who knows, only time will tell.


End file.
